


The Clit Master

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p>
<p>I wrote this after hearing a song on happy hardcore radio.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Clit Master

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> I wrote this after hearing a song on happy hardcore radio.

“This will make you cum,” Jack slicked intently.

“Promises, promise,” Danielle giggled as his three-day growth gruffly grazed against her hip.

Jack stopped momentarily to admire Danielle. “I am the clit master,” he declared, holding the back of her knee while slowly kissing and licking his way up her thighs. 

Danielle chuckled hoarsely at him, gasping as he slid two fingers insider, increasing the momentum as he found his rhythm; she tugged on his hair while he flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit causing her to shudder. “Told you,” he whispered as he let his thumb and finger gently squeeze her clit while he worked his way up her body, pausing briefly to speak. “I kept my promise.”

Danielle flashed a satisfied smile at him. “Finish what you started,” she commanded as he got on top of her, making her further part her thighs.


End file.
